1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jackhammers and more specifically it relates to a jackhammer system that has reduced vibration for the operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jackhammers have been in use for years and are utilized to break up concrete, asphalt and other hard material. A conventional jackhammer is powered by compressed air and emits a significant amount of vibration to the operator. This continued vibration can result in fatigue and possible injury to the operator of the jackhammer. Hence, there is a need for a jackhammer that has a significantly reduced vibration for the operator.